Two Appendices (Appendix A and Appendix B) are filed with this application. Appendix A is a Microfiche Appendix comprising a 101 page software code listing, and contains two (2) slides and 102 frames Appendix B is a 2 page listing of mathematical equations referenced in this application.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to test equipment, and more particularly to resolver bridges for testing high accuracy angular position sensors.
2. Background Information
Resolvers and synchros are commonly utilized to detect the angular position of members relative to one another in applications requiring a relatively high degree of precision and accuracy. Examples of such applications include military applications such as the turrets of battlefield tanks, and various military and commercial satellite applications where components must be oriented directionally with a large degree of precision.
Such synchros and resolvers must therefore be accurately calibrated and tested to insure that they perform to a known degree of accuracy. Accordingly, synchros and resolvers are typically tested utilizing an analog synchro/resolver bridge such as the model 540 synchro/resolver bridge sold by North Atlantic Industries, Inc. of Hauppauge, N.Y., U.S.A.
Briefly described, conventional synchros or resolvers such as the model number Z2450 sold by Siebe Position and Temperature Sensors of Woonsocket, R.I., include transformer assemblies with windings disposed on first and second members adapted for rotational movement relative to one another Such movement may generate a change in voltage, current, impedance, or phase in electrical signals propagating through the windings which change corresponds to the angular position of the first member relative to the second member. The conventional analog synchro/resolver bridge includes similar transformer assemblies, which are adapted to generate electrical signals of varying voltage, current, impedance, or phase to simulate the output of the synchro or resolver at predetermined rotational positions of the first member relative to the second member. The electrical signals generated by the bridge are varied by manually setting a plurality of taps on the transformer windings at positions, which correspond to the predetermined rotational positions. Typically, test procedures require an operator to set the synchro/resolver to a first angle, then set the taps of the bridge to the corresponding angle, and then record the difference or phase shift between the signals generated by the synchro/resolver and the bridge. This sequence must then be repeated for a series of angles for each synchro/resolver.
While this conventional test procedure using the analog bridge has resulted in accurate quality testing and calibration, it is relatively labor intensive and time consuming. Thus, a need exists for a digital synchro/resolver bridge, which may be easily interfaced with a computer for either stand alone operation or automated computer control.